Indecent Thoughts
by FeatherStayStrong
Summary: Dragon Queen AU. Regina is a OB/GYN at the California Hospital Medical Center (CHMM). Pam/Maleficent is the owner of a bar club named Dragon's Fire. One Friday night turns out to be the start of something none of them expected. Rated M for later chapters.


It was just another busy Friday at the California Hospital Medical Center. When Regina glanced at the clock she regrets the decision of accepting Mary Margaret's invitation to go out that night. It was only 3:00 pm and she already delivered 4 babies and performed 2 c-sections, the last of them with some complications. Thankfully, the mom and the baby were both stable now. It didn't matter that she was feeling as if a train passed over her, not one, but several times.

She was feeling exhausted and hungry so she decided to take a break to eat something and refresh a little. She bought a bottle of water and her favorite sandwich; tender all-white meat chicken, crispy bacon, lettuce, and tomato, a good proportion of Monterrey cheddar cheese and a bit of Ranch dressing. This was probably the highlight of her day, or so she thought.

When she got to the dining area, she saw Emma and Zelena sitting at their usual table. They were two of her co-workers and most dear friends. Mary Margaret and Ruby were probably attending some chaos at the Emergency Room, as usual.

"Hey, Dr. Mills. You finally let yourself be seen." greeted Emma as she sat down.

"Well, someone has to welcome those beautiful babies to the world. And I'm more than happy to do so. Even if it means that I'll be starving everyday like I am right now." she said taking a huge bite of her sandwich and humming as she savored it.

"And I'm glad you do so I can take care of them later as they keep growing." said the blonde, winking at her.

"So, are you two still on for tonight?" asked Zelena who just finished devouring the last of her Caesar Salad.

"I am, for sure!" replied Emma, way too excited, followed by a smile of a also very excited Zelena.

"Oh, come on!" exclaimed Zelena as soon as she saw Regina's expression. "You have to go with us. How long has it been since you've had some fun? And some _fun_?" she continued, with a smirk on her face when she said that last word.

Regina huffed at what the ginger implied. She thought about canceling on them; she really did. But Zelena was right. It's been a while since the last time she went out. She's always busy and focused on her work, with no time for herself. It was about damn time she had some fun and maybe some _fun_.

"Besides, you have the day off tomorrow. You have no excuses."

"You are right. Yes, I'm still on for tonight. Let's go and have some _fun_! What's the worst that could happen?" Regina replied smiling. "That new bar club really caught my attention and Mary Margaret was lucky to get us on that list. I have the feeling that we'll have a great time. What is it called again?"

"Dragon's Fire." answered Emma.

They chatted a few more moments before Regina had to go work again. She received a page telling her that one of her patients was finally having her baby girl.

"That's my cue to go, girls. See you tonight!" she said before leaving. Regina had no idea what her life was going to be after this Friday night.

* * *

Not far from there was Pamela Swynford or, as their friends called her, Maleficent. She moved to California two months ago, after she found her ex girlfriend cheating on her. She couldn't believe what her eyes saw and, without thinking about it, she left Ohio. Upon arriving, she decided to use her trust fund to build her dream bar club. It was a nice way to start fresh and doing what she wants. She always loved bartending and she worked a few part-times doing so; even learned a few tricks.

She was really proud of how the bar club turn out, especially because she designed it herself. The location had two levels and a modern style decoration. The floor was made of big black sparkly tiles and the walls were half mirror on the top and half dark purple tiles at the bottom. They had a full bar at the right side of the first level. It was made of silver and had a bright turquoise light surrounding it at the bottom. There were chairs along the bar as well as a few white leather ottomans and couches a few feet away from it. At the left side of that level, they had around forty dispersed tall tables with chairs, for those who preferred that kind of setting. The dance floor was at the very center of the place; a big rectangle made with white ceramic tiles with a silk texture and bordered with small pieces crystals that reflected the changing lights of the place. They also had the disco ball hanging from the roof; that could not be left out. At the back of the place was a big stage for when they had bands or karaoke nights or both, like that Friday night. The second level was very simple, on the other hand. The floor and the walls were as same as the ones on the first level, but it was only a 30-in floor in width all around with strong silver railings allowing customers to see the dance floor and stage of the first level. It only had smaller bar at the right side and chairs along it. At the left side was Pamela's office.

She was more stressed than she's ever been in a long time. Tonight they were opening the doors of her baby for the first time. They had a very long list of guests and but no longer than the waiting list of people wanting to come in. She's glad it caught the attention it did but she's also nervous about not having everything set for the night.

She was in her office organizing some papers when someone knocked on her door. It was her assistant and best friend Anastasia.

"Do you need anything?" the young dark haired girl asked. Before she could answer, Anastasia noticed the annoyed look on her face. "Okay, calm down Maleficent. Everything is fi-"

"I can't calm down! I feel like I'm forgetting something." Maleficent interrupted before she could finish the sentence.

"You are." Anastasia said as Maleficent raised her head to look her in the eye. "You're forgetting that it's getting late and you need to go shower and get dressed. Now, go and do that." she said with a bossy tone while smirking at her friend.

"Ugh, I hate you bitch." she muttered rolling her eyes but she knew her friend was right. She needed to leave right away so she could be back in time for the opening. "Are you sure you can manage without me a few hours?"

"Yes! GO!" Anastasia insisted. "And try to relax before coming back. You'll see… this will be a great night for you." And she was right. The night planned a big surprise for Maleficent.

* * *

It was already 8:00pm and Regina was still at the hospital, anything but ready for her night out. She had a last minute emergency with a patient whose baby decided to arrive earlier than expected. She ended up so exhausted that she decided to take a half-hour nap before heading out, which turned into an almost-two-hours nap. Luckily, she decided to bring her change of clothes in case she didn't have the time to go home.

She went to one of the bathrooms they had for cases like this, put some club music to get in the mood and rushed to get showered. She was out in twenty minutes. She planned to showered fast but her hair needed an urgent wash after that long day, so it took her longer. Then, she dried her hair, which took her another twenty minutes. If she was going out, she was going to do it right. She doesn't wear the hair loose so often. She doesn't like to have it on her face when she's working, so you'll usually see her with a ponytail and some bobby-pins holding her bangs back. When her hair was ready, she put on some make up. After that, she put on a black lace push-up bra with the matching underwear because _"you never know, Regina"_ she said to herself. She wore a simple beige colored shirt with a black leather legging and black high heels that accentuated her legs. It was 9:00pm when she glanced at the clock. Judging by the hour, she thought it'd be better to drive there instead of meeting her friends, so she texted Mary Margaret: **_Go on without me. I'll meet you guys there. Xo. _**And with that, she was on her way to a night she would remember for the rest of her life.

* * *

Maleficent was happy, or so she managed to look like, greeting every face she saw when she opened the doors at 9:00pm. Some she knew, some she just met.

Half hour later she left to check that everything inside was running perfectly. The bar was already crowded with people ordering mostly beers, and a few cocktails. The karaoke was already set on a corner of the stage, so they could use it after the band finished. That last one was already prepping for their show, which started at 10:00pm. It was a local band called 'Evil Trio' composed by three beautiful singers. Maleficent liked them because they played a great variety of styles, which was perfect for her bar club.

When she saw that everything was going as planned, she went behind the bar to help with some cocktails. She saw the perfect opportunity and took it. Also, she felt more useful doing that than just smiling like an idiot to everyone. _"My muscles hurt already" _she thought.

It was 9:45pm when Regina and her friends entered Dragon's Fire.

"Whoa" Zelena said immediately as they stepped in. "This looks great!"

The group went to the left side of the bar and put their stuff in one the tall tables, very near the stage.

"Uh! They have karaoke tonight. I didn't know that." Mary Margaret said looking suggestively at Regina.

"NO W-A-Y!" she responded immediately.

"She says that now. We'll talk again in a few hours." said Zelena with a smirk on her face, looking knowingly at Emma and Ruby.

"The first round is on me." Emma offered. "Is everyone okay with beer?" The four of them nodded at the blonde's offer.

As Emma went to get their beers, the rest of them sat and took in their surroundings. The smile on their faces said enough; they really enjoyed the ambience. After a few minutes of chatting, Emma arrived carrying a silver bucket with a purple ribbon on it which contained three beers for each one of them. They looked at her astonished at the quantity and she immediately said "special, 3x1" as she put them on the table.

They chatted some, enjoyed the two hour show the band did, danced near their table once in a while, and rested when they feet hurt. By the time the band ended playing, all of them had ended their beers. Mary Margaret has a very low tolerance for alcohol so she was the first one that started feeling tipsy, as she always is. The girls joked about her a little and then went to dance floor.

At 12:30pm the karaoke was turned on and people started singing. Some were very drunk, some not so much.

"Pleaseeee, Regina. SING!" Zelena begged as they returned to their table.

"I don't know. There are a lot of people here." said Regina shyly,

"Who cares? Most of them are drunk as fuck, dude." responded Emma.

"Besides, we all know you want to. Stop acting like you don't." Zelena added.

The friends looked at one another and the all at Regina, "Pleaseeeeeee!" they said in unison.

"We can even be your back-up dancers" Ruby added, earning a laugh from all of them.

"Okay, okay… I'll do it!" Regina finally agreed.

* * *

At 1:00am Maleficent was very tired but satisfied with the result of their opening. Seeing that her employees will be able to manage a few minutes without her, she went upstairs to her office with the idea of resting her feet and taking a pill for the headache that was starting to build up. As she headed to her office, she heard as the karaoke was being set to _"another drunk idiot who thinks that's capable of singing" _she whispered. No one could hear her from up there, anyway.

When she was reaching for the knob on her office's door, she heard her.

_I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night!  
That tonight's gonna be a good night…  
That tonight's gonna be a good, good night!_

"Who-" started as she turned around to where that beautiful, angelic but fierce voice came from.

_Tonight's the night, let's live it up  
I got my money, let's spend it up  
Go out and smash it… like oh my Gosh!  
Jump off that sofa, let's get, get off!_

And there she was; a stunning brunette with hair mid-length, red beautiful lips, singing and dancing to the beat of the music. She scanned her from head to toes and back, mesmerized by her beauty. She leaned on the railing in front of her office without any strength nor desire to take her eyes off her. "How can one person be so stunning, sweet and sexy, all at the same time?" she asked as if she could hear her.

_I know that we'll have a ball  
If we get down and go out and just lose it all  
I feel stressed out, I wanna let it go  
Let's go way out spaced out and losing all control!_

She heard how she laughed while singing. That beautiful and sexy laugh that made her smile grows wider. She couldn't believe what her eyes were seeing. At that moment, in between all the jumping and dancing, Regina looked up and locked eyes with her; beautiful caramel eyes that made her head spin and her heart race. Regina smiled at her almost immediately, and she smiled in return. With that, Pam turned and got into her office. _"I'm so screwed!"_ she thought as she did so. Those eyes and that smile were staying in her head forever.

* * *

_**Author's note:**_

_This is specially made for Diana, who had the idea spinning around her head (and the one that made me ship these two so hard). MERRY EARLY CHRISTMAS!_

_But it's also made for everyone who ships DragonQueen. I hope you like it and leave a review if you wish and tell me what you think. _

_Thanks for reading! XOXO_


End file.
